Injustice: Every Guest Defines You
by God-like Turnabout
Summary: New Injustice game, new story and new guest characters! Feel free to leave your suggestions for a chance to see them as part of the Injustice 2 story.
1. DIO

**_Injustice: Every Guest Defines You._**

 _Chapter 1: DIO._

 **A/N: New game, new story and new format! Thanks to the customized dialogues introduced in MKX and now Injustice 2, I have the opportunity to add more than just an Arcade Ending to better represent each character. I will also be adding a possible Super move because it is something I wanted to do with the original thing but lacked confidence in my skills to design and describe movesets, but just the Super should be possible. Things to note are that I'll be doing one dialogue for each order of characters arriving on stage while partnering the guest character with the in-game one that could produce better results, as well as narrating the ending from the character's perspective rather than using a narrator. It gives the sequence more personality so congratulations to NRS for that decision. Now, without further delay, onto what you came here to see...**

 _Intro._

Black Adam arrived to Kahndaq by teleportation, appearing where his lightning touched the floor. He wanted to draw more power from the Rock of Eternity, but an individual he had encountered in the past stood in his way. The man walked towards Black Adam with steps that would put most models to shame...

"Have you considered my offer, Adam?" Said one DIO.

"I will not ally myself with a filthy vampire." Black Adam replied.

"The World will convince you I am more than that!" DIO ended the conversation while removing the cape from his back.

 _Alternate Intro._

DIO stood at the center of the chamber where the Rock of Eternity was guarded, a hand in front of his face as he was in deep thought and his back turned towards the incoming opponent...

"That Stand of yours is no match for the power of six gods." Black Adam warned DIO.

"How fast can Heru's speed make you move within stopped time?" DIO replied while turning around to assume combat position.

"You will not live long enough to find out." Black Adam delivered the final words before starting the fight.

 _Super move._

DIO dug his fingers into Black Adam's skin, stunning him then following up with The World charging a punch that made Adam bounce on the wall. As Adam was coming back DIO unleashed his finishing move. Surrounding himself with Stand power and performing his "WRYYYYYYY" battle cry, DIO summoned his Stand in a language he always found to be elegant and refined much like himself...

"Za Warudo!" He shouted, making his Stand deliver a blow that pushed Adam back once more. Using this opportunity, DIO activated his Stand's time-stop ability.

"Toki Wo Tomare!" Time stopped for everyone except DIO and his Stand, then he made a huge leap and disappeared from the battlefield. When he returned, he carried with him the tool he would use to finish his opponent.

"ROADO ROLLA DA!" DIO then dropped a steamroller on top of the still-frozen Black Adam and laughed at his opponent's current state. Then he started pummeling the steamroller while repeating one of his favorite words in that language he was so fond of...

"Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! MUDA!" DIO shouted the last one as he elbowed the steamroller one last time and jumped off the artifact. His move done, he ended the time effect...

"Toki Wa Ugoki Dasu!" And time flowed again, the damage of the whole thing finally affecting Black Adam while the one to the steamroller itself made it explode, resulting in Black Adam's defeat.

His opponent finally defeated, DIO basked in the glory of victory and savored the blood that was caught on his skin. Blood from these so-called superheroes and supervillains always gave him such an adrenaline rush it drove him to carve his own flesh, all the while claiming it gave him "the greatest high", The World posing behind its master.

 _Ending._

"The invasion of this 'Brainiac' played out in my favor. His robots anhilated all of my servants, but also the Joestar group that kept giving me trouble and leaving DIO as the only Stand user left in Egypt. An advantageous position, but the invader that caused this still had to be dealt with. I snuck up on the vehicle of this Batman worm and took it upon myself to eliminate the alien. His advanced tech proved a challenge, but in the end it was no match for the power of The World and he fell like many others before him. With this threat gone, the Joestars dead and the heroes fighting each other, there would be no one who to challenge the might of DIO. I had everything to succeed! Immortality! Eternal life! STAND POWER! No one could surpass DIO! I shall rule you all, puny humans! Bow before my knowledge and might!"

"But then I realized something... Knowledge. Despite knowing all there was to be known about Stands and their power, the knowledge that surrounded me aboard this ship dwarfed mine. And I could not allow that! When the heroes abandoned the ship to continue their personal war, I took it upon myself to assimilate all this knowledge... It was glorious! With the knowledge from thousands of worlds and the power of my The World I, DIO, would rule more than just this pitiful world. The stars above and all the worlds that existed among them, the entire universe. All of it mine and none would oppose DIO! For I was always meant to dominate, to ascend beyond my own humanity!"

"All of this knowledge was wasted on that Coluan. This planet and others across the universe thought Brainiac was meant to be their doom. But... It was me, DIO."

 **A/N: Well, that about does it for the first entry in this new story. I recently got into JoJo's so I decided it would be a good starting point to use a character from it. I'm only up to Pt. 3 and from what I've seen, DIO seemed to be the better fit considering the elements of the game. Tried to portray him as best as possible with the knowledge I have but any corrections are welcome. Any kind of support is also appreciated and just like in the previous story, feel free to leave your character suggestions.**

 **On a more personal note... I've been recommended a few times to start a or something. I'm not really a fan of receiving things without giving something in return, but I've been thinking about it and I could do it while offering supporters my services as a writer and video editor among other skills I have. Maybe pick up drawing but that is a long process, and I wanted to consult it with unbiased people. Your feedback on this matter would be very appreciated.**


	2. Ben 10

**_Injustice: Every Guest Defines You._**

 _Chapter 2: Ben 10._

 **A/N: For reference, I'll be using the Alien Force Ben. You'll see the reasoning in the Ending part. Stick around the final notes for updates regarding character suggestions.**

 _Intro._

His minions failing to subdie Earth's population, Brainiac decided to descend from his Skull Ship and into Metropolis to handle things himself. The impact of his landing was felt by anyone near the area and as he stood up, he was confronted by the one who kept destroying his robots while the other heroes were scattered around the world...

Ben Tennyson came running to the place where the invader landed and raised the arm where the Omnitrix rested, ready to transform and start the battle.

"You know, I used to have an alien smarter than you."

"If you're talking about Galvans, their knowledge is inferior to mine." Brainiac replied.

His alien of choice appearing as a hologram on the Omnitrix, he pressed the button and transformed into the powerful Humungosaur.

"All that knowledge and I'm still gonna kick your ass!"

 _Alternate Intro._

Ben Tennyson stood in a secluded part of Metropolis, scrolling through the menu of aliens at his disposal when his opponent teleported in front of him...

"Surrender the Omnitrix for studying, or you shall perish here." Said Brainiac.

Deciding the Omnitrix would give it anything but what he wanted, Ben slammed the button and transformed into Humungosaur.

"I get that a lot. It never works, you know?" The wielder of the Omnitrix replied.

"Your arrogance has sealed your fate." Brainiac warned before starting the fight.

 _Super move._

Humungosaur elbow-dropped Brainiac, who was caught off guard by the move coming from above and bounced off the ground and high into the air. Now it was time for Ben to unleash his finishing move...

Humungosaur took on a Sumo stance to concentrate before pushing Brainiac with his palm, sending the invader flying a distance. As Brainiac tried to get up, Ben transformed into Big Chill and went through Brainiac using his intangibility, freezing his opponent solid. Turning now into Echo Echo and surrounding the frozen Brainiac with several copies of himself, Ben blasted Brainiac with sound waves which broke the ice and stunning him. With Brainiac distracted, Ben gathered his copies and switched into Chromastone and blasted the Coluan with energy beams. Switching to Jetray to chase down the flying Brainiac Ben then blasted his opponent with another beam to send him into the ground. His final transformation being the alien that started the move, Humungosaur grew in size while still in the air and stomped on Brainiac with added momentum from his falling speed. The assault was enough to defeat Brainiac who couldn't get up after all the damage taken.

His victory secured, Ben turned into Jetray and flew away... Just to return to the battlefield and turning into his human form, revealing a smoothie he undoubtedly picked up while away and took a long sip from it.

 _Ending._

"When the Regime solidified its rule on Earth, grandpa Max' group - The Plumbers - were given two options: cease all operation on Earth and abandon it, or face persecution from Superman. If the Green Lanterns and the Guardians of Oa failed to confront him, we stood even less of a chance. Thus, every Plumber not from Earth had to abandon the planet while those of us born on Earth were allowed to stay under tight surveillance. All of us except Kevin, who was forced to leave his mother behind due to his criminal record. Even he didn't deserve that fate, but there was nothing we could do... Or at least, that's what we told ourselves.

With the Regime gone Kevin eventually returned to Earth, but now that a new threat made itself present I couldn't stand by and do nothing. Not anymore, so I decided to confront both Brainiac and the now-released Superman. I would not allow an invader to destroy my world nor let the tyrant who forced my best friend away regain his position, and in the process I acquired both Kryptonian and Coluan DNA so that was a bonus. With both enemies defeated, I was ready to be a hero again! Only this time, I wouldn't have to do it alone...

Blue Beetle, Firestorm, even Supergirl. We all became good friends and allies in the hero stuff so we thought 'Why not make our own group?' and rolled with it. We could be like the Justice League, except... You know. Younger. Young Justice does have a nice ring to it."

 **A/N: And that should do it for the new entry on this thing! I have to say, Ben 10 was part of my childhood and it was an interesting concept to work with. It was hard deciding which version of Ben to use so I just went with the one I like the most (AF/UA Original Omniverse. There, I said it!) because personal preference AND I felt it was the better fit for the more mature tone of the Injustice universe. As usual, any support is highly appreciated and suggestions are welcome. Now, for the final notes regarding the current suggestions...**

 **Starting with the elephant in the room, I'm afraid I won't be accepting OCs as they would require a great deal of context and explaining on my behalf for anyone besides the creator.**

 **Buffy seems to be a popular opinion and I will consider it, but I have to admit I am 300% uninformed regarding that one piece of media. Should it happen it will take quite a bit of time just for the research and finding a way to fit her into the Injustice universe.**

 **Powerpuff Girls were suggested but I'm not sure how well these type of cartoony characters would match, not only because of their nature but also due to the very inconsistent power levels and abilities (and that's without counting the reboot, PPG were always inconsistent).**

 **Wrapping up suggestions! Jotaro = Nope, already wrote the Joestar crew as dead in the Dio chapter. Marvel = Absolutely but only one character, don't want a Marvel vs. DC storm on my doorstep. Phoenix Wright = Where do you think I got the username from? Not sure if he'd work, tho but under consideration. Villains and horror icons = H'YES! But those who live in their own worlds would be harder to pull off so probably not Bowser. Mr. Incredible = Man of good taste, I salute you! I'll see what I can do with The Incredibles.**

 **And that should do it for the suggestions so far. I'll see you all in the next chapter and still considering that thing (previous chapter for details) but not sure so, feedback is appreciated. Have a nice day!**


	3. Segata Sanshiro

**_Injustice: Every Guest Defines You._**

 _Chapter 3: Segata Sanshiro._

 _Intro._

Harley Quinn had been deployed to Slaughter Swamp to investigate suspicious activity, her two hyenas following her with unending loyalty. They sensed someone coming and turned around to bark at the incoming threat, but Harley calmed them down with a headpat and walked past them to confront this individual. It was a japanese man wearing the average Karate/Judo uniform, but what stood out was the giant-sized gaming console he held high above his head in a sort of training routine. The man noticed Harley and asked a rather... interesting question.

"Do you think this game could be ported to the Sega Saturn?" The man, Segata Sanshiro, spoke in a surprisingly fluent english with only a vague hint of an accent.

"And Bats say I'm crazy. The heck are ya talkin' about?" Harley asked in total confusion.

Segata Sanshiro then put the console he was carrying on his back, tied with special straps.

"It appears I must educate you in the glory of the Saturn." Segata said and then took a fighting stance.

 _Alternate Intro._

Segata Sanshiro was practicing by rapidly pressing the buttons of his giant-sized Saturn controller when he sensed someone coming. It was one Harley Quinn carrying a baseball bat which she then aimed at Segata as if it was a gun.

"You do realize Sega stopped making consoles ages ago, right?"

This taunt angered Segata Sanshiro, who then slammed his fist on the controller he was training on and shattered it in half. He then stood up to confront this insolent woman.

"Sega and the Saturn will rise again!"

Harley then tossed the bat aside to prepare for battle, not before throwing one final insult.

"Eh. I was more of an N girl growing up."

 _Super move._

Harley was somehow gaining the upper hand. She tripped Segata Sanshiro then shot him repeatedly while he was in the air, but bullets were nothing for him. He landed face-down and Harley dashed in to hit him again... This was her final mistake. When he got up, Segata Sanshiro unleashed his finishing move.

Segata opened his arms and shouted his known catchphrase. "Sega Saturn..." He then grabbed Harley and completed the phrase. "Shiro!"

With Harley in his hands, Segata threw her over his shoulder with such strength Harley suddenly found herself about to land on Mt. Fuji. He literally threw her from Slaughter Swamp and all the way to Japan! When she finally hit the side of the mountain she exploded hard enough to make a crater on the side of it, and when she tried to get up she exploded a second time for no apparent reason. Too tired to try to stand up again, Harley just lied there but then saw something coming towards her... It was Segata Sanshiro riding a missile he was guiding with nothing but sheer strength. Segata then jumped out of the missile which crashed on Harley, the explosion having completely obliterated the mountain and sending her back to Slaughter Swamp. She survived thanks to the Super Pill she'd decided to take from the Batcave (without permission) but it was still too much abuse for her and she was now defeated.

With the opponent down for the count, Segata Sanshiro performed a few Katas to stretched his muscles. With this ritual done he pulled the Sega Saturn from his back and raised it high on the air, celebrating the might of the best console ever (according to him, at least).

 _Ending._

"The technology of this Brainiac alien looked like the thing needed to bring Sega and the Saturn back to their former glory, so I boarded the Skull Ship to investigate. Unfortunately, none of it seemed to be compatible with the Saturn. Unsurprising, for even alien technology cannot compare to the might of the Sega Saturn. But this left me with no options left so I decided to assist the heroes in destroying this ship and free the worlds trapped by Brainiac... They needed to know the power of Sega, after all.

My actions had an unexpected benefit, however. The fame gained from single-handedly defeating Brainiac allowed me to remind the world of Sega, the Saturn and everything we had to offer. Sega saw an increase in profits and donations, including one from Sega's new business partner Bruce Wayne. With this, the path to a new future for Sega and its new console was in sight. The only question was... What do we call it? No matter. Segata Sanshiro did his job, Sega was on the road to become the gaming giant it once was and it was all thanks to one thing.

Sega Saturn... Shiro!"

 **A/N: I realize this wasn't part of the request. This was mostly to cheer myself up and get back to writing after some issues that happened in the real world, none of which I'm comfortable discussing. All you need to know is that all those problems are in the past so I can now focus on writing.**

 **As usual, your support and feedback is highly appreciated. If you wish to see a character join the Injustice universe then leave your suggestions and I'll see what can be done with them. Until next time, have a good time and praise to the Saturn!**


End file.
